A Firefly's Destiny
by CosmicMoon
Summary: Hotaru tries to go to the place where the outers called her, but an imposter beat her to it and stole her transformation pen as well as her communicator. Uranus and Neptune thinks hotaru is an enemy and attack her.....
1. Prolouge: don't hurt Hotaru

  
  
A/n: The first few chapter titles might sound a little familar to you. But The plot is totaly different...so........I'm going to use japanese and english dubed names, just for my friends cutie lil' angel girl and her pickiness and won't let me do as I wish. If I do, she throws a fit.........and doesn't relise it. I'll just use some of the manga names too....Angel girl...I only use Haruka and Michiru, who are Amara and Michelle, you don't know who Uranus and Neptune are much anyway, so it won't matter to you.  
  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Prolouge: Don't hurt Hotaru  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hurry Hotaru!" Cried Sailor Uranus through my communicator. I nodded and clicked it off. I ran towards where I had to go. I reached into my space pocket where I had my transformation pen. I looked more closely, it wasn't there! I started to panic.  
  
'I couldn't of drop it!' I thought franticallly.  
  
I ran back home only to find out my answer. Out my windown came...me...as sailor saturn. Who was that?...My silence glaive was grapsed in her hands. She jumped from building to building. I ran to follow her. Then she dropped to me and took my communicator. She jumped back up. She moved to fast for me to see her face.  
  
I continusly followed her, the she droped again, but now with the outer senshi...that's why she took my communicator.  
  
"She's the imposter who stole my communicator and pen...I was lucky to get it back."  
  
Uranus growled lowly and took out her space sword. I gasped in fear. She came at me with it.   
  
"Haruka-papa, please, it's me! Hotaru! She's the imposter!!!"  
  
"She's been easedropping to sound like Hotaru!!" cried neptune.  
  
"Michiru-mama! How can you say such things?!"  
  
"She's a demon!" cried the imposter of me.  
  
They all came after me. I ran back towards the crystal palace. I felt pain on my leg. Uranus had managed to hit me with her sword. I ran up the stairs and pounded on Rini's door.  
  
"Rini! Rini! Open the door, PLEASE!  
  
I was lucky she did. I was lucky she was there. I scarambled inside. Since they had to go up a bit, it took them a while. I closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Hotaru, what's going on?!"  
  
I gasped for air. "Keep...them....away...."  
  
I heard the door being slashed down.  
  
"Don't you hurt her! Die demon!" She came art me with her sword. Rini ran up to me and took in the attack..The sword went through her stomache. Sailor Uranus backed away.   
  
"Don't hurt Hotaru!" She cried in the last of her breath. Tears came to my eyes and streamed down my face.   
  
I clenched my fist. "RINI!"  
  
I grabed the sword out of Rini and spoke. "I'm not an imposter, your making a mistake...this is all my fault...my fault Rini's dead..."  
  
I turned to sword towards me and I'm not sure where I stabbed myself. The pain whent all over my body. I started to gasp and cough. I didn't hear anything of any crys of my name... onlt...  
  
"Good riddance she's finally gone...:  
  
Something told me this was planned out. I started to cough harder, now blood came out! My vision was starting to get blury....Soon I felt nothing...no pain...no vision....complete darkness...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how'd you like it. This is one of my first fics with Hotaru in it. I starting to write a couple of those which are imcomplete....I'll get the next chapter out soon...^^  
  
~*CosmicMoon 


	2. CH. 1: Falling fireflys

A/N: Okey, I'm just going back to japanese names. k? AngelGirl's not going to read this anyway....Oh and this story, it switches points of views(POV), and that's when they think, and see, well to me. I hope you don't mind, It's just how I work...enjoy...;p   
  
Ch.1: Falling fireflys   
~*~*~   
"Hotaru.....open your eyes....." a mist of those words swirled around my head....I could only answer with only the same answer..   
  
"I..I can't...I'm..dead..."   
  
"Hotaru..please, you can't be dead."   
  
Chibi Usa? I felt energy come into my body and just enough to open my eyes. I saw the worried face of Chibi Usa looking at me. Behind her was somelse. I sat up and looked at the gold suited sailor senshi. "Who are you?" I asked.   
  
"Sailor destiny..maker and protector of destiny."   
  
I stood in anger. "You! Your the one who did this to me and Usa!" Although I was careful about my grammer...I didn't care I was just saying my anger....I didn't have time for this. She held her staff before her in protection.   
  
"Saturn-hime! I would've never brought you here without a reason!"   
  
I calmed down a little bit and she explained. "The destiny that was flow rightly, was not suppose to go like that. You were suppose to go to the problem and Sailor Pluto was supposed to send you to another demension."   
  
She swung her staff and a door...much like the time gate, appeared then opened. "I can't say anymore, destiny nor time can be ruined like this. Even me talking to you is changing destiny rapidly. Go through this door, saturn-hime, Lady Serenity-hime.. Good luck and good bye."   
  
Next thing I know, ChibiUsa was pulling me through the door. We fell, I held onto Chibi usa tightly.   
~*~*~   
(Trunks' POV)   
  
I sat cross legged at my boucany. Looking out in the distance at a bunch of fireflys. No one was home. Not a single servant or anything. Just me. Holidays. all servants had one week. My parents went somewhere with the Sons. Bra went out with her millionth boyfriend. I just stoped keeping track of who they were. I kept staring at the small lights, then, it seemed out of nowhere. Two lights fell from the sky.   
  
It's as if they were falling fireflys. Then I figured that, firefly's don't drop so rapidly, fireflys don't have a Ki. I flew towards them, closer and closer I got, the bigger there figures got. They finally formed the shape of people. Shineing a strange color. Not yellow but purple and pink. I flew as fast as I could not turning super saiyan. I caught them both. They both looked frightened and hurt. Their eyes were tightly closed. One had an unusual hair style in pig tails, the other one had short black hair. Strange symbols were shinging brightly on their foreheads.   
  
I flew back home and layed them gently down on the floor. The girl with the black hair seemed to have a Ki which wasn't good or evil, strong or weak. The other was good and semi strong. The black haired girl started to open her eyes.   
  
(Hotaru's POV)   
  
I opened my eyes, slowly. My vision was at first a blur but soon I could see more easily. I sat up and looked around. I saw a boy with lavender colored hair, blue jacket and baggy black pants. (I'm refering to what Mirai Trunks wears in the cell saga, but it's not actually him, I don't exactly know what he wears in GT. It's not really GT either.) He was staring blankly at me leaning against the wall. I tried getting up. I fell right back down though. All of a sudden, I felt an enourmous pain in my stomache. I looked at my hand which I had over my stomache. Blood. All the pain started to come back. Pain again got through my whole body.   
  
"Hey are you alright?"   
  
I started coughing out blood again. I closed my eyes and I wished I would just die.   
  
"Oh god."   
  
He ran out of the room.A few seconds later he came back in. "Are you alright?" he asked again.   
  
I couldn't answer and I coughed again. "Don't worry, the ambulances are coming."   
  
"W-what about...C-Chibi U-Usa?"   
  
I looked over to her body. She seemed uncosious..Blood still coming out of her body. I tried moving towards her but I fell back down. The boy put his hand on my shoulder. "She'll be fine. Try not to move around too."   
  
I heard the sirens. The ambulances were here. I closed my eyes again. People picked me up and put me on the bed. I felt myself go outside then back inside, but now into am ambulance. They gased me, I fell asleep..   
  
(Trunks' POV)   
  
I don't know why but I panicked for the safety of the two. Some reason, especailly the black haired one. I had some questions too. I noticed that the symbol disapeared from her forehead. I wanted to why they fell and why they have that symbol. I called up Goten, since he was the only one I could call. He came as soon as I hung up.   
  
"So are they ugly or hot?"   
  
I rolled my eyes and sat down.   
  
(Hotaru's POV)   
  
I woke up. Not opening my eyes. My blood flow was normal. No blood, no pain. I opened my eyes and saw that Chibi Usa was right beside me in a bed, still sleeping. Two tvs in the room. I looked out the open door. I wanted to see that boy again.I wanted to know who he was. All of a sudden, the scene of betrayal come back in my head. I shook my head out of it.   
  
*The destiny I made was not suppose to go like that.*   
  
Weird. Sailor destiny never reviled herself to anyone else in such a long time...She looked so much like sailor Pluto. I sighed and turned the TV on and fliped through the channels. It was in my language..just, not familar channels. Another demension.But, for what perpose? I got up and looked out the window. This world seemed so high tech looking. Unlike our crystalized world. I steped out of the room, but quickly ssteped back in. I didn't want to go out there.   
  
"Hotaru-chan, your alright?"   
  
I turned and saw Usa looking at me from her bed. "I'm fine Usa-chan.....thanks for saving my life."   
  
She smiled. "That's what kind of friend I am. I'd risk my life for you. Just proves I do care for other people."   
  
I smiled and nodded. "Hai, friends forver."   
  
I layed back down on my bed. Then the boy from before came in. Behind him was another boy with black spicky hair. I turned the tv off and looked at them curiously. Then some reason, smiled. "Thanks for saving us."   
  
The lavender haired boy blushed and breathed something. "Woah! They are hot."   
  
I started blushing from the statement from the other boy.   
  
"Well, your not so bad yourself." said chibiUsa.   
  
"Who are you?" I asked.   
  
"We were going to ask you first."   
  
"Tomoe Hotaru."   
  
"Tsukino Usagi, but call me ChibiUsa or Usa. I'm use to people calling me that."   
  
"Well, I'm Trunks Breifs." said the lavender haired boy.   
  
"Son Goten, nice to meet you ladies." said the other boy and winked. I blushed again. Before I knew it, Goten and ChibiUsa were flirting. Trunks and I chose to stay silent.   
  
~*Few days later*~   
  
I had meet both Gotens' and Trunks' families. They were all nice people. Both their houses were mansions. ChibiUsa said she wanted to stay at Goten's house before Trunks' mom offered to stay at her place. ChibiUsa was going to be around Goten all the time now so I decided to stay at Trunks'. I felt stupid because I was beginning to get a crush on Trunks. I don't even know him. Mrs. Breifs showed me to a room. It was a rather big room. Just like mine. It was actually exactly like it. All my room had was basicly a bed and desk to keep my lamps. I layed down on the bed and started to think about my world.   
  
I think they only wanted to get rid of us.The fact is that we were only supporting, they could do fine without us. We were just in the way, something for them to always slow down for. I looked down to the floor. That's why they tried to kill me. And did. I heard someone come in. It was Pan, Goten's niece. She silently closed my door and sat next to me.   
  
"Hi, um Hotaru is it?"   
  
I nodded.   
  
"Funny thing I just over heard. Looks like Trunks has a crush on you." She laughed, I blushed. She stoped laughing instantly. Her face now dead serious. "Look, if your trying to hit on my man, your a dead girl. I say this for Bra-chan too, keep yours and your friends dirty paws off our men."   
  
She stormed out of the room. I was very shooken. that was very unexpected. I wanted to say I had no idea. But it would've just made it worse and she wouldn't have belived me. I know Usa likes Goten because she's been flirting with him since day one. But I did have a crush on Trunks. But I don't really know alot about him. He seems like me. Silent... I stared out my window. Shooting stars....I saw two fall at the same time. Some reason, whn I saw that, I thoguht about falling fireflys.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter might be a little short. I wrote this story...well alot of it on paper so.....Anyway.. please review..   
  
~*CosmicMoon


	3. CH. 2: solider of silence

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 2: Solider of Silence  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
------------------------------  
  
-Trunks POV-  
  
She always seems so quiet, She barely ever talked. She only talked to her that she came here with, ChibiUsa. And ChibiUsa is the total opposite of her and she's more socail than Hotaru.Of course, I only communicate with the people I know...Quiet and rarely ever talk to strangers except when I know it's a dangerous enemy. But, Hotaru, I practically fell in love with at first sight. I guess I use to like, like a crush, maybe smaller, Pan. Hotaru seems more calm and less obnocsious. Her face even says how calm she is.Goten now seems to ignore my little sister or something and flirt more often with ChibiUsa. Usa, is loud and obnoucsious, I really don't get how Hotaru and Usa can be best friends.. But the silentness of Hotaru seems to scare me sometimes. I'm sure she'll come around to trust us eventually, once she gets to know us better too..  
  
I just want to get to know her first....  
  
I got up from my bed and walked in to the hall way to her room. I knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
I walked in and when she saw me, she looked at me like I was some kind of monster, her face was completely flushed. I closed the door and she seemed to get more frightened.  
  
"Sorry if I alarmed you Hotaru."  
  
"Please don't hurt me."  
  
I looked at her in confusion and a little hurt because she was now afraid of me.  
  
"What? Why would you think *I* would hurt *you*?"  
  
She clutched her hands on her blanket.  
  
"Pan, I'm afraid of her. And..I don't know if your going to be the same."  
  
"Iie Hotaru-san, Pan, has a huge crush on me. She *belives* were actuallt, "together".. Tell you the truth, she treats me like some kind of item and tries to keep me all to herself....She won't hurt you."  
  
She slowly layed down on her bed. "How can you know that?"  
  
"I'll make sure of it.  
  
(Hotaru's POV)  
  
I kinda forced a smiled although I was extremely happy. "Thank you, I don't understand why your doing this for me. We don;t even know each other."  
  
"That's what I want to acomplish.....I have a small question for you."  
  
I nodded for him to go ahead. "You seem nice, really you do, but..why are you so quiet?"  
  
I took a deep breath and looked out my window.  
  
"I came from saturn, from what I heard..the planet of silence. Or the plant of destruction and rebirth. And I'm the Solider of Silence. My name before I was reincarnated, was Princess Saturn. I was royal blood because of my mother Queen Saturn....I guess it's my blood to be slient."   
  
I sat back and waited for him to say something. He only shifted to his other side.  
  
"Hmm...Solider of Silence...Why are you...wel *here*, you ave to have fallen from somewhere in space."  
  
"Your right.....but.....It's too hard on me to explain. I'd rather not talk about it right now."  
  
He nodded in understandment. "Ok, sorry for bothering you, see you in the morning"  
  
I smiled and he left the room. He was nice after all.... Solider of silence...Strange how strong silence is. But if I'm not socail enough..Silence can be deadly...for my life and safty. It was actually kinda nice to have a conversation for once.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ok, it short because I was lazy when I wrote this chapter three months ago. I made it slightly longer than usual though. Please review.  
  
~*cosmicmoon 


	4. CH. 3: For the sake of destiny

~*~*~  
Chapter 3: For the sake of destiny  
~*~*~  
  
-Hotaru's POV-  
  
I woke up from the sunlight. I opened my eyes and saw that it wasn't the sun, but a flashlight. I sat up and saw that it was Pan and Bra. I gasped and backed away and held the blanket tightly.  
  
"Your so easy, your room isn't even locked. Unlike your friend, probably why we came to you first." said Pan smirking  
  
I felt my heart thumping against my chest as they came closer to me. "Your going to pay girl. You'll be sorry you were born."  
  
I couldn't find my voice to scream. It almost seemed as if I was to scared to scream that my voice just traped it self.  
  
"We warned you."  
  
They were about to grab ahold of me but I jumped out of my bed. I tried to open the door but they shut it tight so I wouldn't be able to. I ran across my huge room to a window while they chased me. I tried to open my window but it wouldn't even budge. I started to panick. Bra pinned me down to the groun and pan started punching the hell out of me.  
  
"damn your weak! I'm not even trying!"  
  
I felt blood come down my lip, and tears of pain and fear streamed down my face. I finally managed to get my voice free. "Help, someone help! Trunks, anyone!"  
  
My voice wasn't as loud because Bra was choking me. Pan glared at me and then laughed "You think anyone would hear you?! Your not even yelling!"  
  
The door slamed open. "Crap, let's get out of here Bra-chan!"  
  
They rushed out of the opened door. I stumbled onto my knees and started to cry even harder.  
  
"Sorry Hotaru-san."  
  
I looked up and saw that it was Trunks, He came down to my level. "It's so early, I didn't expect this comeing."  
  
I hugged him tightly, soaking his jacket. I was a little embarresed hugging someone I barely knew, but I really needed someone to hug. The pain grew stronger. I didn't have any energy because it was so early in the morning. I opened my eyes and suddenly saw the walls cracked. I pulled away and looked at Trunks, he looked confused as well. "What happened?"  
  
He shrugged. "This is very strange."   
  
I put my hand on his shoulder for support and he slowly stood up. My legs gave out. He caught me quickly and said he'll carry me on his back. Before I could say anything, he got me on his back. We steped out of my room and saw the once nice halls were now cracked and ruined. A bright light shone infront of us , and sailor destiny appeared. She looked extremely hurt and was leaning oon her staff for support.  
  
"Princess...*cough* Saturn."  
  
I tapped Trunks on the shoulder indicating to let me down. He nodded and gently let me down on the ground.  
  
"What happened to you, Sailor destiny?"  
  
She fell to the floor on her knees. "The outers, inners, and Neo-queen Serenity attacked me, and tried to change...your destiny. I didn't make your destiny, but I knew what was suppose to happen..any they screwed it up."  
  
She kept coughing and gasping for air as she continued. "My time isn't long here, So I'll make the course of your destiny back to normal with the last of my energy."  
  
I shookmy head.  
  
"Take my power of saturn to restore your energy."  
  
I focused my power to sailor destiny. A burning sensation came to my forehead and a beam of light came from it to sailor Destiny. I opened my eyes and saw that sailotr Destiny was back to normal.  
  
"Princess saturn...I thank you your majesty. I shall return your power as soon as I am back to my normal strenght. Good luck,"  
  
She disapeared and I fell back on Trunks. That took alot of my energy that I barely had right now. Now it felt like a part of me was missing, an important part. And I almost felt I had made a mistake. Now I felt so empty. Probably because I was born with that power. The lights came back on the walls were normal and there was color in the place instead of being gray.  
  
"I think I'm begining to understand this saturn thing. But Why'd you give up your power?"  
  
I looked around the hallways again and sighed. "For the sake of destiny."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Intresting chapter ain't it. Next chapter will beout as soon as I type. If it isn't out right now. Go ahead and review. I might get another chapter out today, but eh, you'll have to see. 


	5. CH. 4: Everyone but Pluto

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 4: Everyone but Pluto  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I got up with no trouble all the pain was now gone now but I know it will happen to me again from Pan and bra.  
  
"Trunks-san?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"They would've never ran off if you weren't there. you know Pan and bra. So, I know your not aways going to be there for me. So can you train me so I can actaully defend myself somehow?"  
  
"Ok...um, well are you willing to give up one year of your life on fighting?"  
  
I leaned against the wall and took a small breath.  
  
"Hai, but I want ChibiUsa to come with me."  
  
He nodded in agreement. I smiled. We walked out the door and I came out first, I immediately saw Pan and Bra waiting for waiting out there. Pan hit me with some kind of energy blast in the stomache. I flew back in to Trunks' arms, I fell to my knees and grabed my stomache in pain. I had a feeling that I wouldn't have much of an apetite for a couple years since my stomache had been hurt so much. Trunks looked at Pan and bra with a threatening face of anger.  
  
"Leave her alone! If any one of you do anything else to, and I don't care who the hell your are, your dead."  
  
He pivked me up and them flew up into the air. I was trembling because I was so shocked and in pain. Blood was poreing out of my stomache. I felt bad getting Trunks all bloody. It didn't hurt that much to me. Then I was surprised because I was flying in the air with a person who had no wings.  
  
"Don't worry Hotaru-san. I'll teach you how to fly in a little bit. And I've known how to fly since I was 6. I'm eighteen now, It's very easy to me now."  
  
I held on to him tightly because it was my first time flying in the air without being evil, we soon came to Goten's house. We landed in the back yard of his house. I slightly smirked, I wasn't very surprised that I saw Usa and Goten kissing. I started laughing a bit because they were so predictable. They looked up and glared at us. It wasn't the playful kind of glare. But a an angry glare. That we shouldn't have come. They walked up to us.  
  
"What do you think your doing here? A person needs some privacy with her boyfriend sometimes!"  
  
I griped Trunks arm tightly, Usa would never talk to me like that.  
  
"Get out of here!" yelled Goten.  
  
I pulled Trunks to the other side of the house. "Usa..in m entire life I've known her...She would never even try to act like that. And the way Goten yelled at us, I think he wouldn't act like that either."   
  
Trunks shook his head. We there for a couple seconds. Then someone came out the front door. It was goten's dad. I was afraid he would be like the rest I've seen so far. So in fright, I hid behind Trunks.  
  
"Hey Trunks!" He said and walked over to us. "And Hotaru too, who are you hiding?"  
  
"I'm afraid you'll be like the rest." I barely whispered.  
  
He scratched his head. "I wouldn't do that, I use to when I was a baby, but I hit my head and almost died, but, anyway that doesn't matter, Goten and Usa have been acting a little more stanger than normal, and everyone else has. Everyone but the adults, the kids seemed to have gone strange and different when the adults are perfectly fine. You two are the only kids I've seen so far that have been acting normal."  
  
He looked at me more closely. " I thought they stitched up your stomache."  
  
"..Pan attacked me earlier, but, I'll be fine. But, Goku-san, can you come with us to train in the room of time and space?"  
  
Trunks then looked atr me weird. "I never mentioned the room of time and space."  
  
"I gyuess sailor Destiny's probably fixing thing up and accendentally did that."  
  
He nodded. "I guess I'll come and I'm sure Vegeta would want to come, well, he'd probably want more training to himself."   
  
Goku went ahead into the air and Trunks picked me up again. We reached Trunks house againquickly and landed infront of a huge room which said CAPSULE 3 a red light was serounding the entire room and I saw a man in there. Goku and Trunks went in. I follwed them and immediatly fell flat on the floor. Gravity, I pretty sure it was, was crushing my bone. Some one draged me out and the normal gravity came back and I felt more relived.  
  
I tried to catch my breath a little bit. "..What was that?"  
  
"The Gravity chamber, baka. A weak peice of shit like you should think twice before stepping there at 300 times niormal gravity."  
  
I stood up and stood face to face with Pan. I gasped and back away. Trunks and Goku made a sheild infront of me.  
  
"Leave her alone Pan." said Goku.  
  
"You can't be on *Her* side grandpa!" She abruptly turned around and flew off. I sighed. Trunks and Goku then went back in to talk to Vegeta about the situation and he snorted in reply. trunks turned to me.  
  
"Okey, he's coming." we were about to fly off and they were about to leave me, but trunks Stoped.  
  
"Sorry Hotaru-san, I forgot you didn't know how to fly."  
  
The other two stoped and came down.  
(Author's note: I don't want to write how they teach her how to fly so I'm going to skip it.)  
  
It took about 5 hours but it was all worth it.I was now flying by myself to wherever we were going.It took time to get there. My energy was running out. Trunks looked behind him slowed down to me.  
  
"Are you alright,Hotaru?"  
  
I nodded.I started to go a little lower from him every second.He caught me."Save your energy.You'll need it later."  
  
I nodded and turned my face away from the fast wind.I hugged tightly around his neck and put my head over his shoulders,I fell asleep.  
  
(Hotaru's POV: Dream)  
  
I walked acrossed the mist of fog looking for where Sailor Destiny was guarding the destiny door. But I just kept walking. I saw the familar shape of Sailor Destiny. I ran to her and it turned out as Sailor Pluto.I gasped and slowly backed away.I covered myself in fear."Please,please don't hurt me"  
  
"Are you alright Saturn-hime? I won't hurt you."  
  
"You mean, you don't think I'm an imposter?"  
  
She looked at me weird,then smiled."Saturn-hime, I would never do that your a daughter to me. But all the other Senshi and my twin sister Sailor Destiny, is messing everything up.I went to her and tried to do away with her but she found her way back to being normal."  
  
I gasped."what?! Sailor Destiny tricked me!"  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
I told her how she wanted to keep destiny strait so she sent me and Usa-chan to another demension. Then came back all hurt and I gave up my power for her.  
  
"Saturn-hime, after all that I noticed her power."  
  
She waved her staff around her,she placed in my hands my wand, communicater,and a small energy ball. I asked what the ball was for, she said it was my power I placed it near my heart and began to talk to the power in my head.   
  
"Power of Saturn return in me, I will never make you leave again, ever."  
  
I felt that important part of me whole. I opened my eyes and looked at my items. "Arigaatou,Pluto-san Saturn planet power,make up." The familar feeling of transforming came to me again.  
  
But I had one more questions to ask.It was too late I no longer saw Sailor Pluto.I knew my"dream" was coming to an end.  
  
~end of dream~ 


	6. CH. 5: Even the best of friends

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 5: Even the best of friends  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I looked infront of me and I no longer saw sailor Pluto but the people I was going to train with. looking at me strangly I blushed in embarrasment.I looked to my hand and I was holding *my* glaive.I felt like the outers didn't attack me at all.I already felt phisically stronger as if I were training for months. I looked forward again and noticed there were more people than I thought.  
  
"I am Sailor Saturn? How can a weak girl hardly any ki go from ~well weak girl to a super strong~whatever you are?" asked Vegeta in a low voice.  
  
"I 'm not sure, I was born with that power.And I wish I wasn'rt.Then I could live life as a normal teen with my dad.But my father"s been dead and i've felt more pain than ever in my entire life."  
  
They nodded."Okay, let's get home." I was about to say we just got here.But everything we did in the room of time and space flashed back in my head.It was weird for a moment.How could I dream and be awake?We flew off into the air,I didn't bother to de-transform.It just made things easier because I had more ki.I stopped suddenly and everyone else looked back  
  
"You guys go on ahead,I'll catch up later."  
  
They nodded in agreement because they knew I could take care of myself, now Trunks looked back for awhile but then disapeared off in the distance.I flew down I forgot why at the moment so I just sat down and thought for a sec.Before I could remember,a chill came up my spine.I got up quickly and looked around and then the outer snshi appear,actually, only Neptune and Uranus.  
  
"Hey Saturn,We just came to see how the job went on killing Hotaru."said Uranus  
  
So it was planned out"killing Hotaru"this could be interesting.I tried to act evil,I smirked.  
  
"Yeah,it wasn't any trouble Hotaru is history."  
  
They both smirked."Satu~~ no I should call you your real name or senshi name Sailor Destiny."  
  
Sailor Destiny was my imposter!1  
  
"Come on, we have to get back before moon queen throws a fit." said Neptune laughing.  
  
"Go ahead, I have some things I have to take care of."  
  
They nodded and disapeared through thin air. I sighed but I was sudden;y grabed into the air by Trunks.   
  
"Wha the hell did you do with Hotaru?! I heard what you said, Sailor Destiny! What the hell did you do?!"  
  
I struggled to get loose from Trunks' deadly grip, but couldn't. "Please, Trunks-san! I was trying not to het hurt by them, please, please let me down!" I begged hoping he would belive me. He let me down slowly and gently. He belived me.  
  
"Gomen nasai Hotaru-san."  
  
"It's alright Trunks-san, you had every intension to attack me, I don't blame you."  
  
"He,he,he, foolish one."  
  
I looked around sharply. I saw what looked like ChibiUsa and Goten. They didn't look, normal as usual. They looked pure evil. I looked closer to the small black mark on Usa's forehead, and it wasn't one I liked. And what she was wearing wasn't something I wanted to see. It was scarecly familar. Like what ChibiUsa had told me when she was evil, that's what she looked like. Goten looked, very,very close to Endymion. Goten's hair was......strait and not spicked up in any way.  
  
"Usa? Goten? Why are wearing, fancy like clothes?" Trunks asked. "And Goten...your hair."  
  
I looked at Usa. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am the Queen of darkness, Black lady."  
  
Even my best friend was turned to evil...........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter. Review please, unless your jake, pete, or jamal, who are only going to say something stupid you gay fagits. And if my story sucks so much, why did you guys read it. Jake, Pete, and Jamal must really not have a life, especailly when they hang around my brother.   
  
And whatever I said I said after 'Reveiw please' doesn't apply to anyone else, but Pete, jake, and jamal, who most of you don't know, I didn't put in their last names because I didn't feel like it.  
  
~*Cosmicmoon 


	7. CH. 6: Your my what?

A/n:for the one who didn't understand the plot of my story, your not slone, I don't care about stuff like that. I just write whatever I have. But basicly it's about Hotaru and Trunks in a relationship and is interfered by pan, bra, or other people that are evil. Then the plot changes for a while.. I don't know why, I wrote this story last year up till chapter 11 do you expect it to make sense? I just write what I do. And The person who wrote that one review to defend me, thank you for the support on dissing on chillie.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 6: Your my what?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Black lady...Please, just leave...It'll just make it easier for me..Please..." I said trying to calm myself down,  
  
"And If I don't? What ca' goin to do? Attack me?"  
  
I clenched my silence glaive and cursed silently this wasn't what I wanted to see or hear at all at the time. Or now, even do. I closed my eyes."  
  
"Death reborn......"  
  
Black lady pulled away, grabbing Goten's arm. And was make a portal min the air and jumped.  
  
"Revolution!!"  
  
She had disapeared. The millions of ribbon like things disapeared into thin air. I droped my glaive and fell to my knees yet again and started to cry. Trunks put his arm around my shoulder for comfert. (A/N: Saturn is a hell of alot more powerful in my story, if you wanted to know.)  
  
"I attacked her....I almost killed my best friend,"  
  
"But that seemed like a small attack."  
  
"My second most powerful attack. The attack can kill anyone. Good or evil. It just depends on how strong they are. I-I'm not exactly suppose to use my power at all."  
  
I made myself de-transform and a surge of energy left me. Yet again. I kinda liked that feeling.. My legs were now unmovable and I just felt completely weak now.  
  
"I-I don't think I can fly."  
  
He nodded and picked me up. We flew to another house and he landed.  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"This is my house."  
  
I stared at him in confusion. "I didn't know this."  
  
He smirked. "My mom gave me this house when I said I wanted my own place. I was only staying at my parents house because you were there."  
  
He opened the door and I saw that the place was cneat and clean. He told me he had an extra room I could use. I smiled in acceptance.  
  
~*Time/Demensional door (Pluto's POV)*~  
  
I sighewd as I sat on the floor and I wish I could see Hotaru again. I wish I could just tell her, but it's not the right time. But she's 18 now. How am I going to escape through telling her now? I can't go to far back in time, I don't know why either,but the disasterous future is coming. And they'll soon have a baby. And her daughter will come to me, crying as smal lady had once done. Hotaru's daughter is much loike small lady. That's Probably why I call her Small lady.  
  
~*Back in the world Hotaru's/Trunks' POV*~  
(It's surprising I made them think the same thing.)  
It was getting late and I wasn't getting tired at all. I imply tried to close my eyes but abruptly opened them again by a crash in the living room. I quickly got out of my bed  
  
(hotaru's POV)  
  
I steped out the same exactly time Trunks did so I knew it wasn't him immediatly. We went closer to the couch and saw a little girlcurled up in a small ball. She jumped when she saw us. There was a small cat in her arms, the cat had a strange mark on her forehead. But some part of it appeared to be the sign of Saturn. I didn't fell too alarmed. Considering I didn't know who the girl was but I had a good idea of it.  
  
"I'm Hikari Breifs."  
  
"Do we know you." Trunks asked and looked at me. I shook my head.  
  
"I'm your daughter!"  
  
"Your my what?!" cried Trunks in utter amazement, I admit I was amazed, but ChibiUsa had already shocked me enough. expecailly for Usagi.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that was a short, I had to type it up really fast before my brother gets ome and kicks me off the internet. Plus it's a short chpter on paper. I'll type up the next chapter and submit it possibly today or tommorrow. But if not them. I promise on sunday it'll be out  
  
~*CosmicMoon 


	8. CH. 7: Three mirai children; disater in ...

Author's note: This is two chapters in one so it might be quite long, of course it's two short chapters to one long one. I might add three into one long one, but yeah, that's a short chapter too. You'll see onto what I decide.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch. 7: The three mirai children; the disater in the future  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Hotaru's POV)  
  
I saw a small resemblence in her. She looked like Trunks with his hair color, and her eyes were blue. Her hair style was like mine, also her eyes shape. She also wore my school uniform with I wore when I was a child. Like ChibiUsagi looking like Usagi..Maybe she *is* my daughter. Though it could be a prank. Though I dout that a seven year old little girl would appear out of nowhere and look exactly like us and make a crash in the living room would come out of the blue. She looked around as if trying to look for something. Maybe someone.  
  
"Where's Sakura?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
All of a sudden, something fell on me. Once it was off, I looked up and saw an identical Chibi form of ChibiUsa, except she had Black hair. I grunted and got up. "I belive this is Sakura?"  
  
Hikari or I think that was her name, went over to the one called Sakura. "Are you alright Sakura-chan?"  
  
The ChibiUsa clone nodded. My back hurt now. She was just as heavy as ChibiUsa was when she was little. It was surprising how much she looked like ChibiUsa. But where'd the black hair come from? Was it because of King Endymion. I stood near Trunks as these two little girl talked. I could tell what they were saying though. Then Hikari came up to me suddenly and hugged me tightly. I felt myself get red and feel like I was going to pop. I didn't really feel comfertable pushing her away either. She seemed so familar in one way. "I'm so glad to see you alive."  
  
She finally sat back down on the couch. "Gomen nasai, Hotaru-mama."  
  
Hotaru-mama? Why didn't she just call me okaasan? It didn't matter I was still completely confused.  
  
She continued. "I am, as I said, Hikari Breifs. I came from the future to prevent what happens there. As well as of how my friend, Lady Serenity's and Goten's daughter, was born."  
  
I looked to the twin of ChibiUsa, she looked perfectly fine to me. This was all still strange to listen to. I now know how Usagi felt when her daughter came from the future, and when she figured out. The little cat in Hikari's arms and jumped on my shoulders.  
  
"And that is Hoshi, That's her nickname, her real name is Starlight or Star...Unfortunately, Hoshi turned into a cat a few seconds after she was born, she is actually my twin sister."  
  
I gently took her off my shoulder and looked at her forehead closely.  
  
"Why does she hace the mark of saturn *and* Pluto?"  
  
A weird feeling came to me that Trunks was reincarnated from Pluto. I looked to him and he seemed just as confused.  
  
"Because of Grandma Puu!" answered Hikari.  
  
Was Trunks Pluto's son or something? I looked to Trunks, but he seemed more confused than me. "Setsuna, you mean as in Sailor Pluto Setsuna?"  
  
She smiled. "You shouldn't call your own mother by her own name."  
  
"M...My mother?"  
  
I never actually knew who my mother was. Only my father, but..he was dead now. then suddenly, at a bright flash of light, Sailor Pluto appeared. She steped lightly on the ground. "Why?" I asked with tears almost to my eyes. Pluto looked to the ground in ashament.  
  
"Saturn-hime~~.."  
  
I couldn't help but suddenly burst into tears. "Hotaru-mama, why are you crying?"  
  
I couldn't answer her. I didn't know what to tell her. All this came at me so quickly. I'm tired, it's late..and everything is happening to me while I'm only half awake. My daughter and ChibiUsa's daughter came from the future with still an unknown reason. I figured out that my mother was Sailor Pluto....Thoughts and many questions just burst into my head, all I basicly thought is that I wanted some kind of sleep without any more surprises. I felt sick all of a sudden. Hikari, Hoshi, Sakura..I don't understand..why, why are they here?! I fell to my knees.  
  
"Saturn-hime, please, let me explain."  
  
I still couldn't answer her. I couldn't answer to anything. My head started hurting. "Please..no more...Please..my head.."  
  
"Tch, such a weak girl."  
  
I looked up. It was Pan. I backed away. Hikari stood infront of me in protection. "Leave my mommy alone ya' big bully!"  
  
~*Hikari's POV*~  
  
It was her. From my present..Sakura's cousin, Pan...The one who killed my mother and tore everything apart...along with aunt Bra. Pan looked down to me and laughed. "What are you going to do? You say she's your mother do you? I bet your even weaker then her!"  
  
I clenched my fist. "Don't, stop it, son't you dare make fun of my mother!"  
  
She started laughing harder. "Quite a lip from such a puny kid."  
  
My frown deepened. I clenched my fist tighter and focused energy around my entire body.  
  
~*Trunks' POV*~  
  
The girl seemed to have her Ki raise emmensly. She was going to go super saiyan! Her hair started to shake. Wind formed it's way around her. The Ki seemed to be going stronger than super saiyan. I jumped towards her and knocked her down knocking off her concentration. I could let the people who were weaker, no matter who it was, get hurt. I got up and before I asked Hikari if she was alright, I glared at Pan.  
  
"Get out Pan." I said coldly. She snorted and stood her ground.  
  
"You think I'm messin around? I mean it! Or else something you may not want may happen. So leave now."  
  
She frowned and left out the door mumbling. I closed the door and looked at Hikari.  
  
"Gomen, Hikari."  
  
She simply looked up to me and smiled. "Your always the same!"  
  
She was gone, my headache seemed to ease a bit. I helped Hotaru up and carried her to her room to her bed. I looked to the side to Hikari, Hoshi, and Sakura.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Hoshi sat on Hotaru's bed. Sakura sat next to Hikari near the bed.   
  
Hoshi started. "Wellit basicly goes like this. We are younger than Sakura, but sakura is evil. Black lady is still Black lady in the future. Sakura was originally named..~~"   
  
Before she could continue anymore, the was a knock at the door. I told them to wait there. I got up and answered the door. It was Gohan. Not exactly too happy to see me either. He me by my shirt. "You threatened my little girl, by saying you'd kill her, didn't you?!"  
  
"Gohan-san, stop!" Hotaru yelled from behind me. I looked over my shoulder.   
  
"Hotaru, stay in bed, your sick."  
  
"Why is she sick?" asked Gohan letting me down slowly.  
  
"I'm j-just...feeling...w-weak."  
  
She leaned against me for support. "Uncle Gohan!"  
  
Sakura ran up and hugged Gohan around the neck. "I'm so glad to see you before you turned evil!"  
  
Gohan gently put her down. "What do you mean."  
  
"Come on, Uncle Gohan, Hoshi hasn't finished her story." said Sakura as she pulled Gohan into Hotaru's room. I again carried Hotaru back in her room as well. Gohan seemed a bit confused onto what was oging on. He sat on my chair do I sat on the floor next to Hikari.  
  
"Let me start again. Gohan, I am Starlight, but call me Hoshi. I am a twin of hikari, we are Hotaru's daughters, as well as trunks'. And Sakura is your neice."  
  
"But she said "before I became evil" What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Ah, okey, met me continue them. Sakura was oringinally, named Wicked lady. near her mother's evil name, black lady. But right when Sakura was born, Grandma Setsuna took her away. We soon figured out that if Sakura turns super saiyan that she will bear the mark of the evil side untill Black Lady is normal. But Gohan-san, Disasters start happening because of your Pan and my aunt Bra. Sailor Destiny convinces them to become evil. No matter what you tell them, and they destroyed the world that is to becoming soon, my mother, and my family. Pan gets you, Gohan-san to come on her side."  
  
"Uncle Vegeta disapeared all of a sudden, Goku was killed by everyone else.#18 fled with her family to another demension. refusing to fight. Chichi and Grandma Bulma both died by.....you Gohan, and Goten. Grandma Setsuna had been taking care of Hikari, Sakura, and me ever since we were 5 and Sakura was well, born. Now, Hikari and I are 8 and Sakura is 10. We came to change the future...and...and..."   
  
Hoshi gave out a huge yawn. I didn't notice, but sakura fell asleep on the floor. Hikari was asleep on my lap. Pluto had left. Gohan was starting to fall asleep.  
  
"I should be getting home." said Gohan and he got up silently and left. I picked up Hikari and put her on the couch. I went back in for Sakura and picked her up and put her on my bed. When I came back out to the living room, Hikari was awake. I already brought a blanket for her but she was sitting up waiting for me the sit down. Whe I sat. I put the blanket over her and put my arm on the arm rest and she set her head down on it.   
  
"Good night, Trunks-papa."  
  
She immediatly fell fast asleep. She just wanted my confort. I layed my head back and closed my eyes. But I knew morning was going to come soon. It didn't matter thoughm I had nothing to do tommorrow, or today, now, so I could sleep in...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, that was two chapters in one because they were both short chapters as I said. I'll try to get out the chapters soon, untill chapter 10 or something. Then I'll start slowing. well review!  
  
~*CosmicMoon 


End file.
